A Night To Remember Or Not!
by Tambear
Summary: It's Paddy's day and Merlin, somehow, finds himself in Temple Bar with Gwaine


**Title: **A Night to Remember... Or Not!

**Rating: **NC-17!

**A/N: **So I was trying to tidy up all the folders on my computer and I found this! Had completely forgotten about it. So here you go, enjoy! :)

May or may not have been inspired by real events :P Though I do not own anything, just took them out to play for a night of wild, fabricated debauchery! No profit is made, simply fan-love!

Please heed the rating, it is porn with little to no plot - if you are not old enough to read then please don't, I don't want to cause offense to anyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you think they're coming back?" Merlin giggled as he took a deep chug of the can of diet coke.

Gwaine snorted around his bite of tepid margherita pizza, shrugging in response.

Merlin leaned heavily against his friend, sitting in the window seat of a dingy pizza place in Temple Bar, looking out onto the rain soaked cobble stones and wondering how on Earth they had ended up here.

Merlin was from a small town in Wales, Ealdor, but he'd been living in Ireland since last summer when he had gotten a teaching post in Drogheda at an all girls school. He loved his job, and was slowly coming to accept the cat calls and wolf whistles every time he walked into the crowded cafeteria. With a staff dominated by grumpy women, and nervous geriatric men, the presence of a young man on the staff caused something of a stir in the hormonal, pubescent female students.

Merlin had met Gwaine by chance, standing in the freezing cold outside Dublin airport waiting on the elusive Bus Eirean coach that would deliver him back to Drogheda after a weekend at home with his mother.

Gwaine had just finished work, and having had to forgo his car that morning due to still being pissed from the night before was also waiting on the bus.

They had struck up a strong friendship while huddling at the bus shelter.

The next few months were great, they met up whenever Gwaine's busy schedule would allow and they became great friends. While Gwaine was a self confessed _trisexual _– the Samantha Jones of Ireland – they had never crossed the line between friends and fuck buddies.

So when Saint Patrick's day rolled around, and blessedly Gwaine didn't have to work that day, it was only right and proper that they went to the pub to get well and truly pissed! Dancing around the crowded beer garden, allowing shamrocks to be painted on their faces, drinking green beer and downing shots of Jameson. All in all, it was a great day... Up until about nine o'clock when Gwaine stumbled out of the gents, grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him out into the rain towards the taxi rank.

"My boss wants us to go meet them," Gwaine slurred as he manhandled Merlin into the back of the taxi.

"Where?"

"Temple Bar!"

"What's your name, mate?" Gwaine asked the taxi man, leaning forward.

"Fred."

"Well hello Fred, I'm Gwaine and this little runt is Merlin!"

Merlin elbowed Gwaine and smiled at the back of Fred's head.

"Stop here!" Gwaine shouted a few minutes later, and Fred diligently pulled into the Apple garage on the way to the M1. "Gotta get supplies."

When he got back into the taxi, he handed Merlin a bottle of 7up, telling him to drink up and he unscrewed the top off a shoulder of Captain Morgan's.

He mixed the remaining 7up with the rum and set to drinking, offering Merlin a drink after every swig.

Fred adamantly wouldn't let Gwaine smoke in the taxi – "I'll stick my head out the window like a dog, nobody will know!" So it was a very antsy and nicotine deprived Gwaine and Merlin that were deposited on O'Connell street, after forking out a hundred euro.

They finally made it to the pub where they were meeting Gwaine's work colleagues, with a raised brow from the bouncer telling Merlin to look after Gwaine, they went in.

A Trad band were playing and Merlin soon found himself hopping about the dance floor with some American students.

At midnight they were promptly thrown out, leaving the two of them to find somewhere else to go, Gwaine's friends getting in a taxi home but Gwaine and Merlin were nowhere near finished partying.

They stumbled down the footpath, bumping into two German men who decided to tag along on the hope of finding a good spot or getting into one of their pants.

However the smell of pizza lured Gwaine to get food and the two German's disappeared.

"I wanna go dancing," Merlin said, pushing at Gwaine to get him stand and both men stumbled out onto the frankly slippery cobble stones and found themselves standing in front of another pub "The Ducks Head."

"This'll do," Gwaine grinned, "had my nineteenth birthday party in here."

The place was packed, but they managed to find themselves seats at the bar.

Merlin scanned the bar, he could see people disappearing around corners and down stairs – it was clearly a bigger place than this front bar let on.

Merlin's eyes were drawn to a man standing on the opposite side of Gwaine, he was the size the of a mountain and Merlin couldn't take his eyes off the man's impressive shoulders. Gwaine followed his eyes and his eyebrows rose in surprise, drifting up and down the man's physique.

But it was when the man moved that all the breath left Merlin's lungs. There was another man, a bloody Adonis standing beside him. Merlin's eyes were drawn to his strong jaw, his fluffy blond hair and his full blowjob lips.

The man caught his eye and smirked, eyes travelling up and down Merlin's body before he touched his friend and nodded in their direction.

They walked over and Merlin couldn't take his eyes off the blond. The tight t-shirt and jeans left little to the imagination and the alcohol cursing through Merlin's veins made him horny.

"Hello," the blond said in a rich, smooth, posh English accent that had Merlin's heart beating faster.

"Hi, I'm Merlin," he stuck out his hand and the blond took it, his fingers trailing along Merlin's wrist.

Gwaine and mountain man started talking, leaving Merlin to bask in the perfection that was this bombshell standing in front of him.

"Arthur," the man leaned in and whispered, his breath a warm tickle on Merlin's neck.

Merlin was horny and the alcohol gave him the extra courage to just go for it. He stood up, chest to chest with the man, Arthur, and took his hand again. "Wanna dance?" He batted his eyelashes, fuck being coy – they were both adults and why the hell not have a little fun on Paddy's day.

The man smiled again and tugged on Merlin's hand, leading him through the maze of people, through archways and down some stairs.

Once on the dance floor Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's neck and slotted their legs together, moving with the heavy bass beat.

Arthur had a strong grip on his hips, grinding his crotch into Merlin's leg and trailing his tongue up Merlin's neck.

Merlin nosed at his neck, his cheek before running his tongue over the man's bottom lips.

Arthur hands moved from his hips to grab his arse, pulling him in closer and Merlin could feel the hard length of his cock through his jeans.

They kissed playfully, tugging on lips, tongues touching before retreating and breathing into each other's mouths.

"Take this back to my hotel?" Arthur murmured into Merlin's ear, playfully biting at his eye lobe.

Merlin nodded hastily, grabbing Arthur's hand again and dragging him back to their waiting friends. Gwaine eyed him, silently asking if he was ok and the mountain man grinned, before pulling Gwaine to his feet and the four made their way back out into the rain. They jumped into the first taxi they saw, the big lad in the front seat giving the directions and Merlin sandwiched between Gwaine and Arthur.

Arthur had a tight grip on Merlin's knee that was verging on painful but he quickly turned Merlin's head and crashed into his lips in a hot and heavy kiss. Merlin could feel Gwaine laughing beside him but he didn't care – this man was gorgeous and clearly wanted Merlin.

After what felt like a lifetime the taxi pulled up in front of a hotel, Arthur threw some money at the taxi man and the four made their way in.

Merlin didn't take in much of the surroundings, instead revelling in the feel of Arthur's arm around his waist guiding him towards the lifts.

Once in the lift, Arthur settled against the back wall pulling Merlin to lean against his chest while keeping a tight hold on his hips. Merlin was sure he would have bruises in the morning.

Eventually the lift reached the right floor and they all followed the mountain man through the maze of corridors to the right room.

Merlin went into the bathroom and stood looking at himself in the large mirror, trying to calm his beating heart. He didn't do this, he never picked up beautiful men in clubs that easily and he rarely went home with them that night. He splashed some water on his face, ran his hands through his hair and walked out. He saw the other man standing at the end of a bed, toss something before he turned and winked at Merlin, grabbing Gwaine's arm and pulling him through an adjoining door.

Merlin walked over and his breath left his lungs. Arthur was sitting on the bed, resting against the headboard, wearing only a pair of boxers and sitting on the duvet beside him was condom and a packet of lube. He looked bloody fantastic – his body was perfectly sculpted with muscles, he had a light dusting of hair on his chest and a trail leading down into his tented boxers. But it was the tattoo on his ribs that drew Merlin eye – it was a black dragon, wrapping around his side and it was the sexiest thing Merlin had ever seen. He wasn't a fan of tattoo's but this one he liked, a lot!

Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin lost no time pulling his clothes off himself, discarding them where he stood before crawling onto the bed and attaching his lips to Arthur's. They lay down side by side, the kiss quickly becoming heated and Merlin lifted his hips allowing Arthur to pull off his boxers and then sat and watched as he took his own off. Merlin licked his lips at the sight of the man's cock – it was beautiful, long and hard and red.

They both grabbed at each other and started kissing again, Arthur pulled away and rolled Merlin onto his back before kissing along his neck and down his chest, stopping to pay attention to Merlin's nipples which had him bucking off the bed in pleasure. He was trying to be quiet as Gwaine was only on the other side of the wall, but Arthur had a wicked mouth and Merlin couldn't help the moans that escaped.

Arthur knelt up, looking down at Merlin with lust blown eyes and picked up the packet of lube. Merlin nodded when he noticed Arthur hesitating, waiting for the go ahead, he tore the packet open and squirted into out onto his hand, settling down between Merlin's legs.

Merlin gasped at the first intrusion of a finger.

"More," he cried out when Arthur proceeded to just fuck him with one finger.

Merlin squirmed on the bed, fucking himself on Arthur's fingers, arching up off the bed when Arthur grazed against his prostate. His cock was leaking precome all over his stomach and he watched as a string of it caught on the hair around his bellybutton before it broke.

Arthur leaned over and kissed the tip of Merlin's cock before pulling his fingers out. Merlin felt hollow and empty without them. Arthur lay down beside him on his back and looked at Merlin.

"I want you to ride me," he said, in a rough voice.

Merlin nodded, climbing onto Arthur's lap, gripping the man's shoulders as he steadied himself. He crashed his lips into Arthur's, diving his tongue inside as he felt Arthur fiddling with something before he smelt the latex smell from the condom. He gripped Arthur's cock, pulling back to look into the man's eyes as he slowly lowered himself down.

Arthur moaned and gripped Merlin's hips as he bottomed out. Their foreheads joined and they panted into each other's mouths before Merlin slowly started moving, pushing himself up and almost off before slamming back down.

Arthur guided him with a strong grip on his hips and lightly pushed up every time Merlin was moving back down. He pulled Merlin forward slightly and at the new angle on every thrust Arthur hit his prostate.

Merlin put his hands on either side of Arthur's head and used all the strength he had in his arms and legs to move faster.

Arthur curled his arms around Merlin's lower back and planted his feet on the mattress thrusting with force now, hard and fast.

Merlin knew he was close, and he brought one arm between their sweat drenched bodies and jerked himself a few times before his mind went blank and he saw stars, he cried out his release, feeling all his muscles tighten in his body. He felt Arthur man handling him until he opened his eyes to see Arthur above him, he slung one of Merlin's legs over his shoulder and pushed the other out to the side, fucking into him hard and fast. Merlin moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet each of Arthur's thrusts and watched fascinated as Arthur froze, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a silent moan as his cock pulsed inside Merlin.

He collapsed beside Merlin, pulling free and discarding the condom before he ran he hand down Merlin's side.

"Ok?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Fantastic," Merlin smiled, leaning in to run his tongue along the design on Arthur's ribs.

Arthur hummed, pulling Merlin tightly against himself before sleep took over.

* * *

Merlin woke to the feel of feather light touches running along his side and he arched into the touch.

"Morning," someone whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. The events of the night before were a little foggy but he remembered _almost_ everything.

He turned to the man behind him, and thanked god that he hadn't been wearing beer goggles the night before – the man was as gorgeous as he remember, if only he could remember his name, everything would be perfect.

"Hi," Merlin smiled, kissing those beautiful lips that were smiling lazily at him, tasting stale beer but in his hungover state he really didn't care.

The man's hand drifted down Merlin's body, cupping his balls and rolling them between his fingers. Merlin's half hard cock filled rapidly and he moaned into the man's mouth as he circled his length, stroking lazily.

"I'm sure I'm still wet from last night," Merlin moaned as the blond continued to stroke him, his finger drifted down to Merlin's tender hold, circling around the muscle.

"You are," he breathed into Merlin neck, licking up to under his chin. "But I don't have a condom."

Merlin's heart froze for a second - there was no way he had unprotected sex last night with a stranger - before he saw the blue durex wrapper on the night stand.

"You only brought one on your trip?" Merlin bit his collarbone.

The man laughed, "I brought none, that one was courtesy of Percy."

So that was mountain man's name – now what was Blondie's? He was sure he knew, it was floating around somewhere in his fuzzy mind but then Blondie started moving his hand faster and all thoughts of names, questions and alcohol flew from his mind as he felt his body tighten as his orgasm raced through him, taking his breath away.

Blondie was kissing him, shoving his tongue into Merlin's mouth, grinding his cock into Merlin's thigh.

Merlin gripped him tightly, running his hands through his hair and kissing back just as hungrily.

"Do you swallow?" Blondie panted into his mouth and Merlin nodded before he thought about what had been asked.

Blondie was suddenly straddling his chest, his cock hard and leaking precome, the swollen head a few inches from Merlin's lips. Blondie carded his hands through Merlin's hair, pulling his head forward slightly and holding him steady. He met Merlin's eyes, and Merlin opened his mouth letting him in.

Blondie fucked into his mouth, holding tightly onto Merlin's head – keeping him at the right angle and amazingly there was no strain on Merlin's neck. Usually he hated giving head while lying down, his neck always got cramped and his jaw sore but not this time.

He loved it, the steady , sure slide of the gorgeous cock past his lips and into his mouth. The heavy weight on his tongue, the salty taste erupting on his tongue and the sight of one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen above him.

The thrusts became deeper and lost rhythm, and Merlin watched as Blondie threw his head back, pulled tightly, almost painfully at Merlin's hairs and shouted out his release.

Merlin swallowed around his cock, enjoying the bitter, salty taste as he watched Blondie's chest heave and then he lent over Merlin resting his head on the wall behind the bed.

Merlin ran his hands up the man's, frankly magnificent, thighs and patted his arse.

He huffed out a laugh and climbed off Merlin, lying down beside him again kissing him lightly.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Merlin trying to remember how he had got here as his heart rate returned to normal.

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked.

Blondie laughed, looking at Merlin curiously. "Why am I here in my hotel room?"

"No," Merlin smiled, leaning up on his elbow. "Why are you in Dublin? Business or pleasure?"

"Definitely pleasure," he replied, running his hand down Merlin's arm.

"Just over for Paddy's day?"

"Figured it'd have to be good in Dublin."

Merlin hummed in response, folding himself into the man's arms and resting his head on his chest.

Merlin was slowly drifting back to sleep when the door banged open, Merlin winced in pain as the noise shot through his already sore head.

"Merl's," Gwaine shouted, and both Merlin and the man groaned. "I have to be in work in an hour, get your arse outa bed!"

Gwaine picked up his clothes and threw them at Merlin who sat up and the room began to spin.

"Work? What?" Merlin moaned in pain and his head really started to pound.

"Yes, come on! I've to get to Penny's to get a bloody suit – can't go in in my flaming jeans!"

Blondie started laughing, resting his head back on the pillow as Merlin hastily pulled his clothes on.

"I can't find my socks!" Merlin whined, stumbling around the room as his stomach began to roll.

"Forget the damn socks and let's go!" Gwaine huffed, already making his way to the door.

Merlin looked around, sighing when he could only locate one sock and pulling his shoes on.

He looked back at Blondie who was lazily spread out on the bed, a glint in his eyes and Merlin raised his hand in a farewell wave.

"Nice meeting you, Merlin," he drawled in his posh accent.

"Right, bye," Merlin smiled, following Gwaine out the door.

"Elevator's that way lads," a staff member carrying a tray of coffee said, pointing down the hall. The two of them stumbled along until they finally reached it.

Merlin leaned against the cool, metal wall and laughed when he caught the grin on Gwaine's face.

"Good night?" Gwaine smirked.

"Yeah," Merlin grinned.

"You are one noisy fucker in bed, mate."

Merlin's cheeks burned and he dipped his head, wincing in pain as Gwaine ruffled his hair.

"Any idea what his name was?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Eh..." Gwaine scratched his jaw, frowning. "Adam? Or... Alex?"

Merlin frowned, none of the names ringing a bell.

"Nah," Gwaine said as the lift opened and they walked out into a fancy lobby. "Much be rich though, if he's staying here on this weekend! I think he had a funny name."

"Funny? As in funny haha?" Merlin asked.

"No... It was something strange..."

"What like Oswald?" Merlin grinned, flinching from the sun as they stepped outside.

"No," Gwaine laughed. "I just remember thinking it was strange cause of your name." Gwaine stopped to light a cigarette. Merlin's stomach churned at the thought of smoking this early in the morning and in such a hungover state.

A taxi pulled up and Gwaine rushed over, climbing into the back as Merlin followed.

"O'Connell Street, mate," Gwaine told the man, before looking out the window. "Eh..." He leaned forward and the taxi man rose an eyebrow, "where exactly are we?"

The taxi man laughed, "was a good night then?"

* * *

Reviews make me very happy!


End file.
